


Olor a canela y libros viejos

by UchihaNaruBK24



Series: Fourteen ways to love you [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Angst, F/M, M/M, Married Characters, Nice Jackson, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, or somenthing like that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruBK24/pseuds/UchihaNaruBK24
Summary: PAUSADAAntes de los dragones, los vikingos no conocían más allá de su pueblo.Pero después, cuando comenzaron a montarlos, cuando se hicieron jinetes y ganaron las lealtades de aquellos maravillosos seres voladores, un mundo nuevo se alzó ante ellos.





	Olor a canela y libros viejos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Sé que leyeron el tag de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, pero no es para nada lo que creen. Perdón por eso. jeje... 
> 
> En realidad la idea me vino cuando estaba viendo las películas como por milésima vez en mi vida, y no sé, me pregunté cómo sería el futuro de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y sobre si deberían existir todo tipo de criaturas en ese mundo. 
> 
> Investigue un poco y hay varias criaturas en la cultura vikinga y pues, termine involucrando a Teen Wolf. Después de todo, uno de mis retos era inspirarme en alguna película y... pues eso. 
> 
> Sólo espero que les guste! 
> 
> Nota: Todos los personajes que en la serie son hombres lobos, también lo son aquí. De la manada, Jordan y Lydia son elfos. El Sheriff, que aquí es el jefe de la tribu, es humano, pero Claudia, era una elfina.
> 
> Nota2: En alguna parte menciono los ataques de pánico, pero bueno, se supone (igual no me crean tanto) que pues en la época de los vikingos no había alguien que dijera directamente ESTO ES UN ATAQUE DE PÁNICO. (Ni siquiera sé lo que digo). Creo que el punto aquí es que igual me saqué muchas cosas bajo la manga, no me juzguen.

**Olor a canela y libros viejos.  
UchihaNaru**

Antes de los dragones, los vikingos no conocían más allá de su pueblo.

Pero después, cuando comenzaron a montarlos, cuando se hicieron jinetes y ganaron las lealtades de aquellos maravillosos seres voladores, un mundo nuevo se alzó ante ellos.

Pronto, los cuentos se volvieron más que historias para contar a los niños a la hora de dormir; las fantasías ya no eran utopías y lo imposible, todo aquello que creían inverosímil y absurdo, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en posibilidades que no iban a ignorar.

Elfos, enanos, ogros, espíritus de la tierra, caballos infernales de tres patas, trolls, hombres mitad animales y muchas criaturas más dejaron de esconderse, de temerle a los humanos. Al principio quisieron luchar, pero al final decidieron combinar sus mundos. Terminaron por darse entender que se necesitaban los unos a los otros para sobrevivir.

Se dieron años prósperos y otros llenos de dificultades; después de todo, no era de extrañarse que algunos no fueran felices al unirse a criaturas _inferiores_ y, en consecuencia, las guerras se dieron con naturalidad… Era una lástima que no todos comprendían ni quisieron comprender.

Por lo mismo, los jefes de las aldeas, los gobernantes y representantes de cada _manada, gremio o especie_ tomaron cartas en el asunto e hicieron un tratado de paz.

Entre las nuevas leyes, la más importante predicaba qué; q _uienes se atrevieran a levantar armas contra sus semejantes o desiguales, serían desterrados y repudiados, condenando a la deshonra eterna a su familia y descendencia._

Fue entonces cuando los humanos, dejaron de ser sólo humanos, los elfos, dejaron de ser sólo elfos, los cambia formas, los enanos y cada especie _, cada ser vivo_ encontró fascinación en las diferencias que poseían, descubriendo que el amor era más poderoso y más grande que cualquier prejuicio o barrera.

Empezaron a unirse, a formar familias, a crear un nuevo amanecer.

…Era increíble pensar que todo había comenzado gracias a una sola persona, a un vikingo que se había negado a aceptar las tradiciones de su pueblo y se había hecho amigo de _un dragón._

\----

-Los libros lo recuerdan como una clase de dios, alguien _lejano e invencible –_ La fascinación que sentía por la historia de sus antepasados se notaba en el tono de su voz. Realmente no importaba cuantas veces contara a los niños que dejaban a su cargo la misma historia, para él siempre resultaba emocionante recordar cómo el mundo había llegado a ser tan único como lo era en esos días - Pero no, él fue igual que cualquiera de nosotros, él tenía una familia y era imperfecto, cometía errores y podía lastimarse igual que cualquiera – Stiles acarició la pasta del libro que había leído y sonrió con cariño a los pequeños -Lo lamentable, es que su nombre fue olvidado o tergiversado a través de los años, pero nosotros lo recordamos como _el maestro de dragones_ – Los niños comenzaron a aplaudir y reír fascinados, Stiles dejó el libro sobre una mesa que tenía al lado para cargar a un pequeño elfo que, cuando terminó de leer, corrió hacia él y pidió ser levantado en brazos.

-Tío Sti ¿Tú crees que él estaría feliz? – Ezra, teniendo toda su atención ahora, colocó sus pequeñas manos blancas sobre sus mejillas y lo miró con gran curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, cariño, él deseaba que dejáramos de lastimarnos los unos a los otros, que aprendiéramos a convivir y compartir el mundo y eso hemos hecho -Ezra sonrió complacido por la respuesta, mostrando sus encantadores hoyuelos que Stiles amaba observar -Muy bien, sus padres llegaran pronto, vamos a recoger los juguetes –

Todos le hicieron caso sin cuestionar, comenzando a guardar en sus pequeños morrales los juguetes que cada uno había traído para entretenerse aquella tarde. Stiles había bajado a Ezra para que hiciera lo mismo, no sin antes tronar un beso sobre cada uno de sus regordetes cachetes.

Aquel pequeño era su sobrino preferido.

Era el hijo de su hermano mayor, Jordan, quien hace más de tres años se había unido a un hombre lobo, Camden, con quien tenía dos preciosos mellizos, Ezra y Fedora. Pero la niña, a diferencia de su hermano, había nacido como mujer lobo. Ellos eran los mayores de todos los niños con tres años.

Los demás niños, aunque no eran sus sobrinos de sangre, lo eran por ser hijos de sus amigos de toda la vida. Scott, su mejor amigo y hombre lobo, se había unido a Allison, una humana, y habían tenido a una preciosa niña, también humana, de nombre Laia. Luego estaban los gemelos de piel morena, Kilian y Vice, de dos años al igual que Laia, ellos eran hijos de Erika y Boyd, y habían nacido hombres lobo igual que sus padres.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! – La voz de Scott lo sacó de su ensoñación, los niños justo habían terminado de recoger cuando sus padres irrumpieron en su hogar junto a _la manada._ Ezra fue el único que no corrió como loco hacía los adultos, en cambio, volvió a exigir su atención y alzó sus bracitos hacía él para que lo volviera a cargar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo les fue chicos? -Liam, el más joven del grupo, se dejó caer exhausto en el suelo al lado de Stiles, dejando salir quejidos que esperaba respondieran la pregunta del humano.

-Sin grandes avances, no logramos captar ningún rastro de hombre lobo o el extraño olor a flores – Su casa repentinamente fue invadida por hombres lobos, humanos y elfos. Jackson, Isaac, Lydia, Erika, Boyd, Camden, Jordan, Scott, Allison, Cora, Laura y su novio, Derek, lo rodearon, aunque este último más bien se pegó a su costado y besó su mejilla antes de saludar.

-Hola, cariño – Stiles aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto que Derek tenía frente a los demás, incluso si estas eran simples caricias o besos inocentes, cualquier simple detalle lo hacía sonrojar.

-Hola – Derek pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la otra revolvió el cabello del niño que, celosamente, abrazaba a su tío por el cuello. En contestación, Ezra le enseñó la lengua y escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco igual que Derek, pero no le llamó la atención al pequeño como otras veces. Justo ahora, el tema sobre una manada desconocida entrando a su territorio era más importante.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos? – Preguntó el hijo del jefe.

Hace un par de días, el cuerpo de un elfo había aparecido en los alrededores del territorio del jefe John, las lesiones parecían haber sido hechas por un lobo, y cuando llegaron al lugar, los chicos lo confirmaron, diciendo que el ambiente estaba revuelto con un ligero olor a _omega y flores._ Trataron de seguir algún rastro, pero no había tal.

Lo mismo había pasado en la zona sur y la zona este. Habían sido asesinados cinco humanos o elfos en cada locación. Por suerte, Stiles y los demás esperaban ser el último lugar en dónde los o el responsable atacarían.

-Hablé con mi madre, quienes quieran que sean, no son tontos, ellos no han invadido territorio de lobos, sólo lo han hecho aquí, le preocupa que aprovechen la reunión con los alfas para atacar -Mientras Derek hablaba, Jordan se acercó a Stiles y acarició la espalda de su hijo, tratando de que el niño soltara a su tío para sacarlo de ahí.

Había ciertas preocupaciones y pláticas que los niños no debían escuchar.

Jordan no fue el único en pensarlo, pues pronto Allison se llevó a su hija y a los gemelos a la cocina. Una vez Ezra se desenredó entre quejas de su tío, se unió a la chica y el ambiente cambió.

-Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento, los ataques a humanos y elfos han aumentado los últimos meses – Stiles habla de nuevo antes de suspirar más para sí que para los demás… Hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la manada, desde hace días quiere darles voz a sus pensamientos, a sus sospechas y posibles hallazgos. Sin embargo, él prefería conseguir pruebas antes de hablar, después de todo, ya había tenido malas experiencias con la manada en cuanto a sus suposiciones se refería.

Desgraciadamente para él, al principio siempre creían que exageraba demasiado. 

Y desgraciadamente para todos, él siempre terminaba teniendo razón.

A la larga habían aprendido a escucharlo, _ser novio del alfa también tenía que ver;_ aun así, había ocasiones en las que nadie lo secundaba, y en algún punto Stiles se había cansado de eso. Prefería hablar con Derek en privado para exponerle sus preocupaciones. Su novio, aunque a veces creía que lo que decía eran locuras, lo escuchaba y le daba el beneficio de la duda y a veces incluso lo ayudaba a investigar.

-Hoy ya no podemos hacer nada, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar y esperar, además, Allison y yo todavía tenemos que ir a dar una vuelta a la casa de Chris, aun no sabemos cuándo regresará su padre y no es buena idea que su casa esté deshabitada tanto tiempo -Scott habló y masajeó su cuello. Habían estado corriendo por los alrededores durante horas sólo para regresar sin pistas. No fue sorpresa que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su amigo.

Poco a poco, su casa volvió a quedarse vacía. Los niños abrazaron una última vez a Stiles, Ezra lloró un poco porque sus padres no lo dejaron quedarse a dormir con su tío y Jordan terminó prometiéndole que lo traería de nuevo después.

\- ¿Cuándo llegará tu padre? -Una vez solos, Derek se sentó en uno de los sillones y jaló a Stiles con él para que se sentara sobre su regazo. El castaño se dejó hacer antes de contestar.

-Dentro de dos días, se supone, pero podría tardar más, todo dependía de la situación con la que se encontrara en la reunión – El padre de Stiles había tenido que acudir a una reunión de jefes a la zona central de La Región _(nombre que Stiles creía era poco original),_ John llevaba fuera del pueblo siete días ya.

 - ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cuándo se va? –Ser la responsable, la alfa de alfas de la zona norte, Talia también debía asistir a reuniones periódicas con los demás alfas o jefes de las demás zonas. La mujer lobo iría a la zona sur esta vez.

La Región estaba dividida en cinco zonas y cada una estaba de igual manera fragmentada en diferentes territorios dependiendo de la población que la habitara.

En su caso, se dividía en dos, territorio de hombres lobo y territorio de humanos/elfos. Años atrás, los fragmentos eran tres, pero al unirse su padre a su madre, quien era la hija menor del elfo gobernante, se había decidido unificar las tierras.

Muchos esperaban que esto volviera a ocurrir si Derek y él llegaban a desposarse, después de todo, Stiles tendría que hacerse cargo del puesto de su padre como jefe del pueblo y Derek, aunque no era el verdadero sustituto de Talia, sería la conexión directa con la manada Hale, quienes eran la manada al mando del territorio lobuno.

Si eso sucedía, la línea se juntaría y ellos se convertirían en los únicos representantes de la zona norte.

-Mañana, pero está intranquila, le pidió a Laura y a Peter que recorrieran los alrededores –Derek se quedaba con Stiles mientras su padre no estaba. John le había pedido al hombre lobo que ayudara a Stiles a lidiar con las responsabilidades de jefe, _pero el castaño sospechaba que era más para que comenzara a acostumbrarse al lugar que pronto ocuparían juntos._

En fin. PRIORIDADES.

-Ya… sobre eso -El castaño jugueteó con sus dedos y Derek frunció el ceño.

-Suéltalo Stiles –

El hijo del jefe suspiró y trató de acomodar sus ideas.

-…Los asesinos, sospecho que no es un hombre lobo lo que buscamos _-_ Stiles mordió su labio superior y miró a Derek con un deje de desesperación. Con miedo. Uno completamente infundado, uno que salía por la costumbre que le había dejado el pasado más que por no confiar en Derek.

Su novio le recordó que lo apoyaría con una caricia en su espalda baja.

Stiles sonrió pequeño, besó su mejilla y habló.

 _-_ Estoy casi seguro de que _son humanos_ , Der ¡y espera! sé que suena como una locura, pero escucha, cuando papá me llevó con él al poblado de la zona este para presentarme al jefe, justo acababa de ocurrir un ataque y nos dejaron ver el cuerpo. He visto suficientes cuerpos mutilados por toda clase de seres como para darme cuenta de que había algo raro en la manera en que se veían _las marcas de garras_ , como si cada centímetro de la herida hubiera sido medida, buscando que fueran _similares a garras_ \- Sigue diciendo cada vez un poco más apresurado, Derek se mantenía callado como siempre, siguiéndole el ritmo. _Agradecía ser muy malo con las palabras, pero muy bueno escuchando -_ Deucalion también estaba ahí ese día, y nos dijo que ese había sido el segundo humano que aparecía muerto en el mes, que el único rastro que habían conseguido fue cuando descubrieron los cuerpos, lo describió como un tenue olor a hombre lobo, un omega seguramente, y un extraño y penetrante olor a flores–

-Lo mismo que nosotros – Interrumpió Derek, con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles asintió.

-El olor a hombre lobo es demasiado fuerte como para ser cubierto por flores, Derek. ¡Tal vez lo sería la sangre y la posible podredumbre del cuerpo! ¿¡Pero flores?! – _Stiles. Cálmate._ El castaño había dejado de respirar, demasiado empecinado en desahogarse. Tal vez había estado un poco _muy_ obsesionado desde aquella visita con los ataques. Derek estaba sorprendido porque su novio no hubiera explotado antes -Lo siento, es que… ¡siento que es tan obvio, pero igual se escucha como una locura! -Stiles se pasó las manos por el pelo, un gesto que el lobo había aprendido que hacía cuando estaba irritado -Creo que inconscientemente empecé a crear toda esta teoría y a buscar pruebas que pudieran decirme que no estaba perdiendo el juicio porque un día fui con Deaton a preguntarle si había alguna manera de simular el aroma de un hombre lobo ¡y dijo que sí! … ¡pero que era extremadamente difícil! -Stiles se bajó del regazo de Derek y caminó apresuradamente a la cocina sin dejar de hablar, trayendo consigo un frasco de vidrio que colocó en las manos del lobo.

Dentro había extraños pétalos morados, hierbas de un extraño color azul, pelo _de hombre lobo (Derek estaba casi seguro de que era suyo)_ y un polvo parecido a la ceniza de montaña en el fondo.

-Deaton dijo que las flores que hay ahí dentro son escasas y caras, la ceniza es _forfalsket aske* -_ Stiles se agachó cerca de la chimenea y prendió un pedazo de tela con el fuego -También le puso una clase de aceite hecho con acónito, dijo que eso hacía que los sentidos de cualquier criatura se volvieran más susceptibles al olor que se buscara falsificar. Lo dejamos reposar por 8 días, _que es la misma cantidad que pasa entre cada asesinato._ Y hoy por la mañana, cuando fuiste a conseguir víveres, llegó a dejármelo, dijo que lo único que faltaba era el pelo de cualquier de ustedes y que le prendiera fuego -Stiles abrió el frasco en manos de Derek, cuidando que estuviera inclinado hacia él para evitar que su novio estuviera tan expuesto al olor del acónito, luego sacó una de las hiervas más largas y la prendió, el aceite hacía que se consumiera con gran rapidez, así que volvió a meter la hierba apresuradamente y luego colocó la tapa de nuevo. -Hoy, cuando te convertiste para ir con los demás, corté un pequeño mechón, lo siento -Derek no le asuntó, estaba más ocupado mirando el fuego que se había creado en el frasco.

-No está caliente -Susurró.

-Y es violeta -Stiles colocó sus manos alrededor para sentir lo que decía Derek, sólo para quitarlas al comprobar que no, no estaba caliente, pero el fuego violeta era intenso -Tenemos que dejar que se consuma -El humo que se estaba formando también era extraño, de un color verdoso, un poco transparente. La ceniza que se estaba formando hacía que la forfalsket aske perdiera color y, combinada con la que se iba formando, parecía _tierra._

...Un par de minutos después, el fuego se había consumido y Stiles se lo quitó a su novio antes de que se atrevería a abrirlo.

-Deaton me pidió que lo abriera afuera una vez que se consumiera todo, dijo que al principio el olor es muy intenso por el acónito, posiblemente tóxico, tanto que incluso me resultaría incómodo a mí. Iré a fuera, pondré un poco en el jardín y cuando ya no pueda olerlo, te llamaré –El lobo asintió y miró a su novio salir de la casa.

Esperó.

Algo inquieto. Preocupado.

Si Stiles tenía razón resolverían quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos, pero ¿de verdad sería algo bueno? las cosas se volverían más complicadas, más… únicas. Después de todo ¿qué clase de _humano_ estaría planeando tan meticulosamente esos asesinatos por toda la región?

\- ¡Derek! – Una parte de él quería que Stiles se equivocara, pero ese humano era el hijo del jefe, esa astucia, esa inteligencia… todo eso era innato. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

 _-Mierda -_ Eso fue lo único que pudo decir cuando salió.

Porque por supuesto, Stiles había tenido razón.

El olor a hombre lobo era tenue, pero estaba ahí, atrapado bajo el olor a flores. Derek buscó con la mirada el lugar dónde Stiles había esparcido las cenizas, pero el jardín parecía intacto. La ceniza se perdía en la tierra _perfectamente._

 _-Mierda -_ Volvió a decir.

Estaban jodidos.

 

\---

 _-_ Si son humanos, tienen que ser _emisarios o chamanes*,_ no cualquiera tiene este tipo de conocimientos -Laura estaba de brazos cruzados, parada al lado de su madre.

-En el peor de los casos, también podrían ser cazadores -Dijo Talia con aprensión.

Derek decidió que lo que Stiles había descubierto no era algo que pudiera esperar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de su madre, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse; aun así, hubo suficiente luz para que la manada Hale pudiese comprobar que la ceniza se perdía con la tierra.

Por suerte, Stiles sabía que tendría que demostrar su teoría varias veces, así que pidió a Deaton que hiciera frascos suficientes para ello.

Ahora, media luna se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, Stiles había olvidado vestirse con algunas pieles o telas gruesas, así que Derek lo tenía abrazado por detrás tratando de trasmitirle calor.

-Laura, irás en mi lugar a la reunión, ve a preparar a Eigil – _Eigil era un dragón de cuatro alas_ que Laura tenía desde que era una adolescente. No era extraño, los dragones eran su medio de transporte por excelencia desde que el maestro de dragones le puso un alto a la caza, además, la región era tan amplia, tan grande qué, de no tener un dragón para moverse entre zonas, sería impensable hacer esas reuniones cada dos meses.

Los viajes que duraban días tardarían _meses_ de no ser así.

-Hija, tendrás que decirles lo que pasa, enseñarles -Talia miró a Stiles y este asintió antes de zafarse de su novio y entregarle a Laura un frasco intacto y sin pelo de lobo dentro -Irás con tu tío Erick, el tendrá que manejar el frasco. Stiles ¿podrías explicarle? –

-Si, por supuesto, iré con Laura -La hermana de Derek le sonrió y extendió su mano a Stiles, quien no dudó en aceptar el gesto. Ya se había acostumbrando a esas muestras de afecto. Hace mucho la manada Hale lo había aceptado como uno de los suyos y a veces la necesidad de marcarlo con su olor podía más que cualquier situación.

-Tu novio nunca deja de sorprenderme, hijo – Dijo Talia una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Ni a mí, mamá… ni a mí –

 

\---

Ya era pasada media noche cuando Derek y Stiles se fueron en Lars, el dragón de bonitos ojos rojos del castaño.

-Ve a la cama, pecoso, yo me encargo de Lars -Stiles no discutió. Estaba cansado. -Ven aquí, amigo -Derek le quitó las correas al dragón de piel azulada oscura y caminó al establo dónde Stiles y su padre guardaban a sus dragones sin mirar atrás, estaba seguro de que Lars lo estaría siguiendo de cerca.

Cuando abrió las puertas, un pequeño gruñido lo saludó. Era Einar, su dragón, y antes de que falleciera, el dragón de su padre.

-Descansen chicos, tal vez los próximos días sean agitados para todos -Lars se restregó un poco contra el lobo antes de caminar y aventarse sobre Einar, quien con un gruñido lo apartó de un empujón, pero luego lo dejó acurrucarse contra él cuando volvió a intentarlo.

Derek sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Esos dos eran imposibles.

\- ¿Derek? -Stiles. ¿Qué rayos hacia todavía despierto?

…Él también era imposible.

Derek suspiró y se apresuró a entrar en la casa para encontrarse a su compañero vistiendo sólo su pantalón de dormir cerca de la ventana, en vez de en la cama como le había pedido.

-Vamos, cariño, antes de que te desmayes del cansancio -El lobo atrajo al humano y besó su frente antes de llevarlo a la habitación. Una vez ahí, se desnudó para poder ponerse unos pantalones de tela ligera y se acomodó al lado del castaño, quien, mientras él se cambiaba, se había metido a la cama.

Poco tiempo después, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

 

\---

Scott y los demás se presentaron en su casa a medio día.

Los niños se quedarían esta vez con la abuela Talia mientras ellos se ponían al día con lo que el compañero del alfa había descubierto.

  
Después de que Stiles utilizara el último frasco que tenía para demostrarle a los demás su teoría, el silencio los invadió.

-Cazadores - _Sin lugar a duda._ Secundó Stiles a las palabras de Allison, quien lo había dicho más para sí que para los demás. Scott la miró con el ceño fruncido, su esposa miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Pasa algo, Alli? -Los demás voltearon a ver a la pareja, pues Scott había hablado con un tono preocupado.

-Por todos los dioses... -Miedo. Lo hombres lobos podían oler una gran cantidad de miedo emanando de Allison, pero ninguno entendía el porqué. -Yo... tengo que buscar a mi padre - _¡Allison, espera!_ La humana corrió hasta su dragón sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, montó a Odara con agilidad y tomó vuelo antes de que Scott lograra alcanzarla o colgarse de la dragón de la humana.

Y si por si aquella huida era extraña, nadie pudo eludir el hecho de que Chris  _estaba fuera del pueblo desde hace dos meses._

-Amm... ¿alguien puede explicarme qué acaba de ocurrir? -Stiles miró a Isaac, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró casi inmediatamente. Hubiera querido ser capaz de decir algo _¡Después de todo el NUNCA se callaba!_ pero, en serio _¿¡Qué mierda había pasado con Allison!?_

\---

Su padre llegó esa noche, mucho antes de lo que se suponía que debería, pero no por eso Stiles no se pegó a él como si tuviera cinco años. Lo había extrañado.

La manada seguía en su casa.

El jefe supo casi de inmediato que algo pasaba y fue Derek quien se encargó de explicarle todo. Mientras Stiles se encerró en la cocina para preparar la cena junto a Jordan y Boyd porque _, aunque nadie pudiese creerlo, Vernon horneaba los más deliciosos pasteles de zanahoria._

Después de todo, no sabían cuanto más tendrían que esperar a que Allison y Scott aparecieran, ya que McCall decidió salir en búsqueda de la morena y les había pedido que esperaran ahí.

Stiles rogaba que su instinto se equivocara, ya que sospechar que Allison sabía algo sobre los asesinatos o considerar que estaba involucrada de alguna manera, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

-Stiles, se te van a quemar los vegetales -La voz de Boyd lo hizo saltar y se concentró en la comida. Al mover los vegetales con un cucharon de madera, suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo estaban un poco tostadas de un lado -¿Por qué no vas a la sala con los demás? Jordan y yo podemos hacernos cargo de la cena-

El rubio y el hombre lobo cruzaron una mirada preocupada cuando Stiles negó con la cabeza y siguió moviendo por inercia la mano que salteaba los vegetales. El hermano del castaño se acercó por detrás y lo apartó con delicadeza, Boyd se sacudió la harina de las manos antes de aceptar el cucharon para que Jordan sentara en una de las sillas que había en la cocina a Stiles.

-¿Qué pasa en tu cabeza, hermanito? -Derek seguramente había escuchado y olido la preocupación que sentían por Stiles porque la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba entrando cuando Jordan lo miró fijamente y negó sutilmente para que se detuviera. Su hermano movía con nerviosismo sus manos una contra la otra y su mirada seguía perdida en ningún punto en particular.

-Sólo... estaba recordando ese libro de cuentos que Allison me prestó para leerle a los niños sobre sus antepasados... una familia de _cazadores -_ Mismo libro que Stiles se había negado a leer y le devolvió inmediatamente, porque _Allison, no puedes pedirme en serio que le hable a los niños sobre hombres que se dedicaban a asesinar a seres sobrenaturales._

La chica le había dicho que estaba sobre reaccionando, que era una historia romántica que hablaba sobre su tátara tátara abuela, la primera cazadora que luchó contra sus raíces al haberse enamorado de un elfo. 

Y aun así él se negó. Porque los cazadores no eran un tema que le agradara, no era una historia que fuese apropiada para los niños; por muy romántica que fuese, ellos no iban a entender que antes de encontrar el amor verdadero, una mujer había sido criada con la idea de que _matar a otros sólo por ser diferentes, estaba bien_.

Diablos, incluso cuando él hablaba sobre cómo eran los vikingos antes de que el maestro de los dragones cambiara las cosas, él nunca mencionaba que eran asesinos de dragones, él simplemente decía que _no se llevaban bien._

Además, Allison nunca antes había hablado sobre sus raíces hasta ese día y de hecho, no lo volvió hacer ante la discusión que tuvieron después. _No puedo ocultarle a mi hija sus raíces, Stiles, tarde o temprano tendré que hablarle sobre ello. Sólo pensé que tú podías ayudarme con eso, pero me equivoqué._ Su amiga se había ido enojada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Y no es que él hubiera estado en contra de que Allison hablara con Laia, pero la niña había cumplido los dos años un par de días antes. Laia era demasiado pequeña; esa plática era una que él opinaba deberían tener dentro de muchos años más.

El padre de Allison se lo hizo entender después, y le agradeció personalmente haber rechazado a Allison cuando le pidió leerles aquel libro a los niños. _Pensé que me había deshecho de todo lo que nos relacionaba con los cazadores, sabes que no es algo que me gustaría que se supiera por el pueblo._

Y bueno, tenía entendido que sólo Scott, su padre, por ser el jefe del pueblo, y él conocían sus verdaderos nombres pues, como bien le había dicho el hombre aquel día, ese era un secreto que Chris les había pedido guardar cuando llegaron al pueblo hace muchos años atrás, cuando Allison apenas tenía 16.

Era un pasado que le avergonzaba, del que estaba huyendo.

Su padre no le pidió más explicaciones, podía sentir que eran buenas personas y, lo que sea que hubieran tenido que pasar para poder llegar a la zona norte, no importaba. Bajo su mando, él les había prometido paz.

Tal vez John debió haberles preguntando más.

Pero no podían regresar el tiempo, y Stiles estaba entrando en pánico ante la posibilidad de que Allison, Chris y la familia de cazadores que supuestamente habían abandonado, estuviesen detrás de toda esa masacre.

No sería la primera vez que se enfrentarían a esa familia, pero si a personas que que se suponían eran parte de su manada.

-Jordan, Chris dijo que viajaría a la zona este y un par de días después apareció el primer cuerpo – Stiles lo miró con miedo, su respiración empezando a ser más acelerada de lo normal, su cerebro lo saturaba con información que sólo lo ponía más nervioso. En la puerta, Derek sentía la urgencia de ir con su novio, y Jordan, por otro lado, seguía dirigiéndole miradas furtivas para que no se acercara.

Su hermano estaba perdiendo los estribos y, a pesar de lo que muchos creían, la presencia de Derek sólo lo iba a empeorar.

El hijo mayor del jefe nunca va a olvidar aquella vez que Stiles tuvo una clase de ataque unos años atrás cuando Deaton le dijo que posiblemente estaba embarazado después de que fueron a verle por mareos y nauseas que resultaron ser un resfriado mal cuidado y Derek estaba ahí. Si, el hombre lobo de pocas palabras, el sujeto que no lidiaba bien con los sentimientos y que lo único que podía hacer cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedía con su hermano era mirarlo con pánico, lo cual asustaba aún más a Stiles.

Jordan estuvo a punto de tener su propio ataque cuando su hermano se desmayó.

 _Stiles tuvo una clase de ataque de ¿pánico? O por lo menos así lo describiría yo. Lo hice tomar algunos brebajes, estará mejor una vez que lo dejen descansar._ Y entonces Deaton desmintió que su hermano estaba embarazado y también les advirtió que Stiles podría sufrir ese tipo de ataques si no podía sobrellevar una situación.

La parte sobre desmayarse por falta de aire, bueno, eso lo podían evitar.

Jordan y Jackson _(nadie se lo esperaba),_ eran los únicos que podían calmarlo.

Así que no, uh uh. Derek tenía que mantenerse fuera de la imagen ahí.

-Stiles, Stiles, tranquilo, no pienses de más, eso no lo conecta directamente con los asesinatos y lo sabes, todo esto comenzó en la zona sur y Chris estaba aquí entonces – Suena inseguro, lo sabe. Ni siquiera él se lo creé; pero vamos, su hermano necesita tranquilizarse para que todos los demás puedan perder la cabeza con el hecho de que Allison y Chris estaban _casi_ _sin lugar_ a duda involucrados en los asesinatos.

-Pero… -- -Jordan no lo dejó seguir, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que Jackson entraba y se colocaba al lado de él - Nada de peros, hermanito, te estás alterando demasiado y sabes que eso nunca es bueno –Jackson enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles para llamar su atención.

-Escucha, Stilinski, calentaré un poco de leche para que te calmes y más te vale que comiences a respirar como una persona normal –Entre jadeo y jadeo, mientras intentaba capturar aire, Stiles dejó salir una risa ahogada y desesperada que hizo suspirar a los dos rubios frente a él. El castaño iba a estar bien.

\- ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Derek cuando Boyd salió con un plato lleno de verduras en una mano y otro con carne molida con papas.

Durante toda esa situación, el intentó no entrometerse e ignorar lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, al parecer Boyd causaba lo mismo que Derek en Stiles. No usar palabras no era una opción cuando el hijo menor del jefe se alteraba.  

-Mejor, Jackson lo está obligando a tomar leche caliente con hiervas relajantes – Derek suspiró aliviado y ayudó a Boyd a poner la mesa. Omitieron el plato de Stiles, quien seguramente para entonces estaría comenzando a quedarse dormido en brazos de su hermano.

Algunos minutos después, Jordan salió de la cocina con Stiles en brazos y John lo acompañó para llevarlo a su habitación. Cuando regresaron, sabían que no era muy necesario hablar sobre lo que Stiles habían intuido; la mayoría ahí eran hombres lobos y seguramente ya habían escuchado todo. Aun así, mientras cenaban, sopesaron la idea de aprehender a Allison y a Scott.

Cerca de la media noche, el jefe iba a pedirle a los demás que alistaran sus dragones. John consideraba que ya habían esperado suficiente. La pareja ya había tardado demasiado, era obvio que Allison sabía algo sobre quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos y, aunque consideraba a Scott un hijo, siendo esposo de la humana, el jefe no sabía qué esperar.

...Al final no tuvo que hacerlo.

Scott y Allison aparecieron antes de que pudieran levantarse de sus lugares.

No traían buenas noticias.

**Author's Note:**

> forfalsket aske* ceniza falsificadora 
> 
> Los sabios o chamanes* son como una clase de hechicero o emisario de la época de los vikingos. 
> 
> Y...! Antes de desaparecer, quería comentar... Uno de los siguientes retos debe ser el pedido de un tercero. Así que... Aquí hay de dos. 
> 
> Quien quiera, puede comentar alguna idea que tenga Sterek para poder incluirla en algún punto de estos 14 fics que escribiré. 
> 
> UNO: Elegiría primero uno que me llame la atención, me inspire y me guste. 
> 
> Y DOS: Dejaré completamente al azar alguna de las ideas, (tengo expectativas de que sean varias, ayuda). Usaré un programa que me ayudará con eso. Juro que no haré trampa!
> 
> Pero en fin. Ahora si me voy :)  
> Gracias a los que han estado leyendo la serie, han dejado kudos y demás!


End file.
